The power of love
by ItsOliver
Summary: Draco gets a taste of Harry's own medicine when he realizes that he can't go with his own instincts and kill Harry Potter.


The power of love.

Genre: Romance  
Pairing: H/D  
Author: ItsOliver

Draco Malfoy stood before himself in front of an old looking mirror, his eyes squinted over the mirror as he imagined himself having the perfect life he had always dreamt of, **Potter's life. **In front of him stood Potter, his friends, and Potter was smiling, Malfoy stood up in a huff and spat at the mirror, he turned around and folded his arms, refusing to glance back at that mirror once more. **But he did. **

Draco kicked at himself not to, but he couldn't just look away from it, it was what he **wanted **and what he never got to have. His mind swirled in desperate needs of desire, his lips curled and his fists clenched as he stared at the golden boy in front of him, it's like he mocked him everywhere Draco went. He yelled, to no one in particular, his lungs hurting from the fierce burn that sat at the bottom of his throat after he vented. He cursed and muttered, he hadn't realized what he was doing until he actually did it... he punched the mirror in frustration, and by now drips of blood fell to the ground and he was biting his lip, closing his eyes tight at the searing pain in his wound.

He had never noticed the mirror of erised before until he began wandering around the school, alot more then he used to. This mirror now looked extremely old and ancient, the sides of it looked like they had been brually hit and smashed and chips were in the wooden parts of the mirror. He still saw Potter standing inside the mirror, happy as can be.

He fumed that night and hated Potter for everything that had happened, he hated him so much he wanted to **kill** him. **Kill... **Draco thought, a smirk spread across his lips.

Harry Potter stood around the entrance hall that night, out and about just like Draco was. He had heard the yell, but decided it was just his own imagination. He stared at the huge doors in front of him to the outside grounds, and stood there, silently. He couldn't think of a night more peaceful then this, he breathed in and out. He opened the huge doors and they creaked a little, he shut them and walked towards the lake. The stars were out, and the moon was shining bright like it always did. Harry was impressed at how many bright stars were glowing that night, they all seemed so close to each other. The stars always seemed to make Harry smile, even on his bad days.

Harry heard the huge doors open from the entrance hall, and turned his head to see who was coming out, but he didn't expect what he was seeing. He saw a very pale blonde walking towards him, and he squinted more to see if he really was seeing what he thought he saw, **Draco Malfoy. **Harry's eyes widened as Draco walked towards him, making eye contact and all, but still, Harry felt nervous. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Draco,

"Don't try a thing," Harry warned him, and Draco just smirked at him. Harry lowered his wand in shock, but still stood his ground. Draco folded his arms and locked his gaze on Harry's emerald eyes and sighed,

"Potter, I don't want to fight anymore. I've given up on fighting, I just want to say that I'm sorry and I know it's already been six years but we're now in year seven, and we're getting into that mature stage. I've decided, no more wasting time," Draco sighed, narrowing his eyes, "I'm sorry Potter,"

"You're uh... you're sorry?"

"Yes, Potter," Draco nodded, Harry stood frozen to the spot not really knowing how to feel or act about this. His expression was stunned, and his jaw dropped.

"Potter... You don't have to say a thing, I just wanted you to know that," Draco nodded, with a weak smile. Draco turned on his heel, and didn't say a thing more. Harry's head swam through questions and answers, and he was struggling to find the words to stop Draco from leaving as he was too surprised.

"Wait," Harry managed to blurt out, and Draco turned around slowly,

"I'm...I'm sorry too," Harry stuttered,

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked, feeling confused,

"Because... Because I never accepted your friendship and I think I'm partly to blame," Harry sighed,

"No, it was me, Potter, you were going with your own instincts," Draco smirked,

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Harry glared at him, curiously,

Draco shook his head, unwillingly showing any explanation,

Harry's eyes traveled down to Draco's bandaged hand, "What happened?"

Draco followed Harry's glare, "I uh... just punched something,"

"What was it?" Harry asked, and Draco could immediately spot the amount of concern rising in Harry's voice, he smirked and turned around,

"I guess I punched someone who I thought wasn't worth it, in the end, turns out he is," Draco smirked, and left without another word. Harry blinked and turned around to face the lake, his head was swimming with confusion. His eyes traveled over the sounds of the water splashing against the edge of the lake, it was soothing. His mind felt at ease whenever he was at peace, especially tonight, and especially as Draco Malfoy had just stopped all the pressure attacking his veins about whether or not he was going to bump into him the next morning. He smiled for the first time that night, breathing in the fresh air and taking every opportunity he could to gaze at the stars, he didn't feel so bombarded with his own worries as much.

It was morning and Harry was dreading his next class, defence against the dark arts. Snape had given him a one thousand word essay to write, correct spelling and puntuation was of course an essential requirement with Snape, and unfortunately for Harry he was lacking in his spelling abilities lately as his mind was always elsewhere when he was trying desperately to work on that essay, it needed to be finished and pronto, he couldn't risk more points being deducted, especially since house points seemed to be more important then an essay right now.

Harry's mood was rapidly beginning to improve through out the whole day, he had received a surprising impressive glance from Snape as he handed in his essay, and to make matters more weirder, Draco was actually talking with him, yes, he was actually being civil with Harry Potter. Harry tried to get his head around it, how a Malfoy has gone from an ignorant prat to a cheerful and more welcoming Malfoy, things were getting frightingly weird.

After class, Harry and Draco were both getting weird glances from other students outside the classroom, especially the slytherin's. Draco ignored them and continued to talk with Harry pleasantly, both of them smiled and laughed delightedly as the whole class reflected on the lesson after they walked out.

Draco's cunning plan was all in place and things were beginning to move more faster as each day came, Draco knew all of this was a great start to his life, and that he was doing the right thing even if the other voices in his head didn't think so. He shamelessly thought about how he was going to gain Potter's trust, and then humiliate and hurt him as Harry slowly began to like Draco Malfoy, everything was falling perfectly into place.

Before Draco knew it, it was the summer holidays and Harry was keen to go to Ron's house, but Draco hadn't even gotten to the middle of his plan yet and this was something he needed to address to. He pondered about the hall, deciding on how to convince Potter to stay, and then he suddenly knew how to fix it.

He had asked Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and everyone he could to go home these holidays so he was able to have some peace and quiet with Potter, as they accepted his plead they set off from the school, without glancing back at him. Draco set off to find Potter that day, and sure enough Harry had his trunk packed and ready to go, waiting by the entrance hall doors.

"Pot- I mean harry," Draco said, whincing a little as he said Potter's first name, he walked up to Harry and smirked. Harry smiled warmly as Draco walked over,

"Why don't you stay here, these holidays and hang with me?" Draco asked,

"You?" Harry asked rudely, Draco frowned as Harry's voice showed some slight arrogance,

"Why not?" Draco asked, "I can be fun, and besides... all my friends have gone and I need someone around to keep me company," Draco looked at Harry hopingly,

"I've already packed everything, Malfoy, and why didn't you ask one of them to stay?" Harry asked,

"Because... they were all busy, come on Pott- I mean Harry, it'll be fun!" Draco said excitedly,

Harry raised his eyebrows at the oddly enthusiastic Draco that stood before him, he nodded and sighed,

"Alright, Malfoy, let me just notify Ron and Hermione when they get here. I'll meet you in the great hall," Harry smiled and watched Malfoy leave for the hall, Harry waited for Ron and Hermione with their heavy trunks and came rushing over to Harry,

"Sorry Harry, we got talking!" Hermione panted as she stopped in front of him,

"It's alright, listen Hermione, I've decided to stay here these holidays. I just changed my mind, I think I need some time to myself, if you know what I mean?" Harry asked them, Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something but decided to shut it again. Ron smiled, and patted Harry on the back of his shoulder, "See you, mate,"

Hermione hugged Harry tightly, "Bye Harry, be safe," She smiled and left with Ron,

Harry dragged his luggage into the great hall, and saw that the great hall was dead quiet, he noticed Draco waiting for him patiently at the slytherin table,

"Come, sit," Draco patted the seat next to him, and Harry willingly took the seat next to Draco. He grabbed some marshmellows that had been iced, and stuffed one in his mouth, chomping on it, to Draco's surprise Harry was a quick eater when he was hungry. He had eaten two apples in half an twenty minutes, and at least a dozen marshmellows in ten minutes. Draco smirked and also grabbed something to eat,

"What did you have planned?" Harry asked suddenly, Draco froze and glared at him,

"Planned?" Draco asked, hoping that Harry hadn't suspected anything,

"You know... for us to do," Harry said with his mouth open, while chewing on marshmellows,

"Oh, right of course," Draco shook his head, and placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and thinking of something that wouldn't bore the hell out of Harry,

"Uh... well, chess?" Draco suggested,

"I didn't figure you were into that," Harry looked at Draco surprisingly,

"Oh, you don't know alot of things about me," Draco smirked, and went to grab the chess board and chess pieces. They sat down together, and talked about alot of things that day, Quiddtch, their friends, along with Draco's father who was in Azkaban, and the conversation was beginning to get too deep. Harry and Draco had nearly played the came for one hour, and Harry was dazzled at how Draco had beaten him at a game of chess, so easily.

"You're rather pathetic at this game, aren't you?" Draco mocked,

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, as Draco had won the game Harry frowned more,

"Everyone always beats me!" Harry complained,

"It takes some skill, you know, I mean you have to really know where to move the pieces," Draco said it like he was an expert at the game, Harry stared down at the chess pieces and sighed,

"Something wrong?" Draco asked,

"Oh no, I just can't get my head around this stupid game," Harry said in frustration,

"I'm surprised with you, Harry, I mean... you can beat someone at Quidditch, but you can't beat anyone in chess?" Draco asked, chuckling,

"Well, Malfoy," Harry said moodily, "Quidditch isn't as complicated as this,"

"Quidditch is MORE complicated then this Harry, you fly around trying to catch a golden ball that lets you automatically win the game, it moves from one place to another exactly like these chess pieces," Draco mentioned, Harry glared at Draco and then the board,

"Supposedly. That's not the point, this game should be more simple," Harry put the chess pieces back in the box and sighed,

"So should Quidditch, but it isn't. Nothing's as simple as you make it out to be, Harry, hell with your life nothing's that simple, but you make everything look so easy," Draco muttered,

"What was that?" Harry asked, snapping his eyes away from the board and focusing on Draco,

"Nothing," Draco mumbled, placing the board back in the box,

"No, you said... I make things look easy, Draco, I've tried to defeat a certain dark wizard for nearly my whole damn life, of COURSE it isn't easy. What are you playing at, huh?" Harry asked, feeling rather insulted,

"Nothing, no I didn't mean-" Draco sighed as Harry stood up,

"You didn't mean what, exactly?" Harry asked, "You're basically saying that I make everything out to be so simple and easy, news flash Malfoy nothing in my life is EASY. I don't get around for my damn heroism, I don't make it a big deal and I especially don't make out to be that I'm better then everybody else if that's what you were trying to imply!" Harry bellowed at him,

"No, Potter I didn't-" Draco was interrupted by Harry storming out of the room in a huff, Draco didn't even expect that sudden out burst from Harry, especially not from him, he hadn't even realized what he was saying until he had said it. He sighed and smacked himself on the forehead,

"Idiot," Draco mumbled to himself, smacking himself more and more, he buried his face in his arms and sighed deeply. He was beginning to realize Harry was more difficult then he expected, and that he was going to have to work harder.

It had been a day so far and Draco hadn't heard from Potter, and he was starting to get a little worried, but why in merlin's beard was he worrying about Harry Potter? Draco shook out of it and blinked several times, knowing that it would just pass by and he would forget it ever happened in the first place. **It didn't. **He found himself worrying more, and more, whilst pacing up and down a very deserted corridor. He was wanting his plan to work, and worrying about Harry Potter wasn't going to help him, he had no idea why the hell he was worrying about someone he hated.

He sighed as he pondered around in circles this time, and as he saw a raven haired short boy standing ahead in a better mood, he jumped at the sight of him. Draco clutched his chest and sighed in relief, he walked over to hug him. Harry had no idea why, but he hugged back, but at the same time he wanted to shove Draco off him.

"Harry, I didn't mean-" Draco saw the smile form across Harry's lips as he tried to explain himself, but Harry nodded, understandably.

"I know, Malfoy, I just... I just have a lot on my mind right now, I guess," Harry shrugged,

"Share?" Draco asked, the two of them walked down nearly every Hogwarts corridor, talking about Harry's life and how he was sick of being used as a doormat. By now, Draco was understanding alot of things about Harry he had never realized about him before, and it was getting to him, unfortunately.

"I just... I was so relieved when you came to me and apologized, I thought we'd be enemies forever," Harry bit his lip, they stopped in the center of a deserted corridor and stood facing each other. Draco nodded, not saying anything and walking with him in complete silence,

"I never knew that a Malfoy could have a change of heart," Harry said, his voice was warm and Draco's mind was swimming in guilt. Harry had explained nearly every bad feeling he had about their past, and how he had never expected Draco to admit that he was sorry for what he did to ruin Harry's own life. Draco hated the guilt that was beginning to fill him right now, he hated it. He still hated Potter, but deep down in his heart he knew that apart of him was to blame. His glare froze as Harry continued to talk,

"Malfoy?" Harry asked him as he realized Draco had stopped listening, Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, as they walked,

"Are you alright?" Harry asked calmly, Malfoy snapped out of his gaze and glared at Harry, and nodded, he felt even more guilty because it was a lie, he was not okay, he was dreading the fact that he had to listen to Harry go on about how bad he felt when in fact Draco should of been feeling bad because of what he was planning to do.

_I never knew that a Malfoy could have a change of heart. _Those words repeated in Draco's ears that night, constantly as he climbed into his bed. He hit his head with the palm of his hand to try and get the voices out of him but no such luck, the words repeated over and over again.

_I never knew that a Malfoy could have a change of heart.  
I never knew that a Malfoy could have a change of heart.  
I never knew that a Malfoy could have a change of heart._

"God damn it, fuck off!" Draco hit his ears, and that led to a painful headache. He sighed and threw himself back in his bed, he tossed and turned as the voices became louder. He groaned as they all talked at once, he knew he would be deaf by the morning if they became any louder. Everything he was doing, this whole plan thing wasn't going to work out because apparently, he had a soft heart.

Draco fell asleep that night with that quote being repeated over and over in his head. Once he had finally got some decent sleep, his dreams were beginning to disturb him.

"AVADA KADAVARA!" Draco yelled out in his sleep, pointing his hand up towards the ceiling and then flopping his arm back down on the bed again.

"NO!" Draco screamed, suddenly waking up feeling sweaty and uncomfortable, he ran a hand over his forehead and sighed.

He had no idea why he was feeling the way he was but he knew in the back of his mind that Harry Potter was out to ruin his plan, even though he didn't know it. Draco had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and before he knew it, it was six AM in the morning and it was time for some breakfast. He scrambled out of bed and grabbed his wand, placing it in his back pocket. He lazily walked down to the great hall, and sat over with Harry at the gryffindor table.

"Draco, you look tired," Harry said, pausing as he was about to take a bit of toast, he noticed how baggy Draco's eyes looked, and his hair was messier then usual, his skin was surprisingly paler and he looked like a ghost. Harry felt concerned for the first time in his life, he placed a hand on Draco's forehead but Draco trembled and shoved Harry's hand back,

"Draco?" Harry questioned,and Draco's eyes flared as they stared into Harry's. Harry was surprised at Draco's sudden reaction,

"I have came t-to say that our friendship wont w-work," Draco suttered, he shakily stood up and stared down at Harry who was more confused then he was,

"Why not?" Harry frowned, standing up,

"Because Potter, it just can't," Draco stepped out from the table and walked out of the great hall, his legs were trembling and his hands were shaking at his sides,

Harry blinked in confusion and ran after Draco, throwing his food back on his plate as he left,

As Harry left the great hall, he tried to look for Draco but there was no sign of him now. Harry glared around the room once more, but no traces of Draco were seen. He sighed and turned around, walking back into the great hall.

Draco avoided Harry all holidays, and Harry's friends were now surrounding him, he was glad but he was also dissapointed a little in Draco, as he expected better from him.

Draco walked into the great hall, his eyes were blood shot and his whole body was still very pale, and he was skinnier. Harry's eyes followed Draco, and he didn't listen to half of the things that Hermione was saying, Harry's gaze was focused on Draco, and how he wasn't even touching his own food. **Something, **was up.

Harry was about to talk to Draco for the first time in a long while, it had felt like years, to him. He missed their long conversations and especially the deep and meaningful ones, later that evening Harry had walked to the bathroom and found Draco sitting in a corner, cursing at himself.

"Draco?" Harry asked, as Draco heard Harry's voice his eyes gazed at him, and his whole body trembled. Harry sat in front of Draco, who's lips looked chapped and dry, and his face was milky white, as white as the colour of the sinks. He stared into Harry's eyes, those wonderous emerald eyes. He whimpered and broke down into sobs, and Harry felt bewildered.

Draco sat there crying for the first time ever, Harry placed a hand on his shoulder but Draco refused to let him. As Harry tried to place his arms around Draco, Draco did everything in his power to push him away, but nothing worked. Draco tried everything, Harry was struggling but he was managing to embrace Draco tightly into a hug. Draco sobbed into Harry's shoulder, and choked on his own sobs as Harry patted his back for him.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked softly, Draco pulled away slightly, his head was pounding and he was in a bad state. Harry pulled away from him but as he felt Draco's breath against his mouth, it smelt like heaven. Draco closed his eyes and tried to relax his uncontrollable sobs, he breathed deeply against Harry, and Harry closed his eyes, smelling his peppermint breath, and the cologne on his body was stronger then Harry had ever imagined.

Neither of them had realized what they were doing until they both felt it. Draco opened his eyes, and realized that Harry's were shut, and that he was smelling him, Harry opened his eyes to see Draco staring back at him oddly, Harry's eyes widened, **why had he just smelt him?**

"Harry..." Draco said softly, Harry glared into Draco's grey icy eyes, and smiled warmly. Draco had no idea what he was doing, but before he knew it, he was running his hands through Harry's hair, yes, Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes again, he had no idea why but he actually **liked **what Draco was doing. Draco's heart beat faster and his stomach sent a jolt of pain through his veins, but he ignored it.

_I never knew a Malfoy could have a change of heart._

Draco fiercely stood back from Harry, placing a hand on Harry's chest and pushing him back. Draco refused once again, and Harry opened his eyes, staring at the cold gaze Draco was giving him.

"What?" Harry asked, walking towards him,

"This can't happen," Draco whispered,

"What can't happen?" Harry asked, smiling,

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Potter," Draco hissed at him, and shoved past him, but Harry gripped tightly on Draco's shoulder. Draco stopped and his feet froze,

"I thought you had a change of heart," Harry said softly, and Draco spun around violently,

"MALFOY'S DON'T HAVE HEARTS!" Draco bellowed at him, Harry's eyes widened and his expression looked like something had just hit him painfully in the chest,

Harry knew that Draco wanted to regret what he just said, but he didn't say anything more. Harry grabbed Draco by his cheeks and pulled him close, Draco tried to push Harry away but Harry stubbornly refused. Harry shoved Draco against the wall and Draco whinced as he felt Harry's warm breath colliding with his, he whimpered above the boy that was beginning to run his warm hands down his cold neck. Harry planted the softest kisses on Draco's adam's apple, running his lips down his chest softly. Draco leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes tight as he felt that heavenly mouth press against his skin gently.

Harry knew he shouldn't even be doing this but he didn't care, the heat between them was real enough for them to feel. Draco grasped at Harry's neck, and pulled him up so their gaze met once again, and Draco crashed his lips against Harry's, Harry could taste the peppermint in Draco's mouth and he moaned softly, running his hands through Draco's soft blonde hair. Their breath became heavy, and Draco seemed to need Harry now more then ever.

Draco could feel the unbelievable heat beginning to get hotter every time they touched, and it was beginning to overwhelm him. He kissed back more desperately each time, and Harry kissed just as deeply back.

_"I love you," _Harry spoke in parsel tongue, Draco's heavy breathing died down a little and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, gripping him tightly.

"I love you too," Draco said, and smiled genuinely for the first time and to Harry that was an accomplishment.

**AN :Okay so, did I do any good?**


End file.
